


LA SCOMPARSA  DI CONOSCENZA

by Dearruby



Series: THE OBLIVIOUS MAN AND THE SAD GHOST [3]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Ghosts, POV Kevin, Pre-Slash, mostly - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearruby/pseuds/Dearruby
Summary: Tercera parte de la serie de El Fantasma Triste y El Hombre Despistado. POV Kevin.





	LA SCOMPARSA  DI CONOSCENZA

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera parte de la serie de El Fantasma Triste y El Hombre Despistado. POV Kevin.

Las chicas y él festejaban la derrota - derrota, no captura, reiteraba Abby - de dos fantasmas compinchados en un Museo de Arte Renacentista, _La Scomparsa di Da Vinci*_ , a unos 30 minutos de _Lafayette Street,_ donde dos poltergeist parecían interesados en el arte contemporáneo de la Italia del pleno siglo XV; no paraban de aterrorizar turistas y aficionados al arte renacentistas por iguales, y Kevin tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas y capacidades de secretario para no colgar a la vieja que gritaba histérica por el auricular.

El problema se veía tal, que también participó transportando las grandes trampas de la Dra. Holtz al carro fúnebre y conduciendo - aunque él siempre preferiría su moto, esa que su yo poseído dejó en algún lado y que, bueno, no recuerda donde se encuentra -, cuando llegaron, réplicas de cuadros y cosas varias volaban por los aires y muchas personas seguían buscando la salida por los estragos que causaban los entes malignos. Estos "entes malignos", poltergeists, como los llama Erin,  tenían apariencias desagradable y enfermizas, y, por su poca capacidad de comunicación, Erin sugirió que no eran necesariamente fantasmas _humanos._

Pero como era de esperarse, todo terminó bien para Los Cazafantasmas, ¿llenos de ectoplasmas?, sí, ¿con una viejita encorvada echando porrazos al aire, en su ira contra los fantasmas <<sin vergüenza >> y <<Las Causafantasmas>>? También.

 

No importa, esos pequeños inconvenientes son como los buches - _no, espera, son baches, ¿No?_ corrigió Abby -, carentes de importancia a comparación del resultado.

¿Que Kevin - quien no había llevado su traje de Cazafantasma puesto - necesitaba un baño? Sí, ¿Que esperaba no volver a tener que pisar ése _aburrido_ museo recolector de polvo y viejitas enojonas? También.

*****

Una ducha y cambio de ropas después, las chicas y él estaban festejando y comiendo pizza a domicilio mientras _Geronimo*_ sonaba en la radio.

—Síiiii, nene, debiste ver lo sorprendido que se veía cuando alguien más que él conocía el museo, —dijo Patty. —Otra vez, ¿Cómo dices que se llaman esas cosas?

—Son poltergeist, —empezó Erin, sirviendo Pepsi en un vaso desechable cuando Abby le siguió, hablando al unísono:

—...entidades de vapor clase 1, —dió una pausa en la que Erin calló y le entregó su bebida y tomaba su porción. —Según una de nuestras teorías, la concentración desmesurada de un sentimiento básico que, por diferentes factores, producen lo denominado _poltergeist, —_ dio un mordisco a su pizza; Kev tomó su porción hace un buen rato y se sentaba junto a Holtz mientras escuchaba atento, — causan confusión, debido a que éste únicamente puede procesar, _entender,_ una cosa por vez. No suelen ser muy racionales.

—Sí, — Continuó Holtz mientras ponía los pies encima del borde de la mesa y, en su camino, empujando lo suficiente el codo de Kevin, haciendo que tirara en su pantalón un _pepperoni,_ —suelen ser de animales _rabioosos_ , que tomaron una apariencia grotesca y, — peló los ojos y enseñó los dientes — _¡bark!_ Mordieron a alguien, aún después de muertos.

—Pero es extraño que haga pareja con otro de su clase. — continuó Erin.

—Nunca consideramos mucho algo así, ciertamente. —concordó Abby.

Kev recogió el pepperonni y se lo llevó a la boca, la regla de los cinco segundos todavía no se aplicaba. —No entiendo, si son animales, ¿Por qué no hacen sonidos con los que se caracterizan? —Realmente no entendía la mitad de lo que sus amigas decían la mayor parte del tiempo y aun así las apreciaba— ¿O por qué un museo? ¿Quizá eran perros y buscaban huesos que enterrar?

—En primera, chico, son fantasmas, no animales,..

—Bueno, en teoría sí pueden serlo, Patty...

—...y en segunda, es un museo de arte renacentista, Kevin.

—¿Arte que vuelve a renacer?

—¿Qué? Noooo, es arte del siglo XV, que si bien empezó a finales del siglo XIV, su momento de gloria fue en los 1600...

—Qué, — Holtz hizo como si bostezara— interesante, Patri.

—¿Verdad que sí? Pero mi punto es que no hay huesos en ese museo.

—¿Para que ponerle museo si es más bien como una galería de arte? —le murmuró Erin a Abby.

—Hm... Quién sabe; podrían haber huesos, sólo que no en exhibición. - dijo Kevin, entre dientes. Como era una idea en realidad bastante inteligente, y una posibilidad existente, nadie le escuchó.

—Algo debía estar apegándolos a ése museo. — dijo Erin, quien no paraba de mirar a Kevin con total adoración, mientras platicaba. —Es extraño que dos poltergeist se hicieran amigos y pusieran el lugar patas arriba. Usualmente, estas entidades no se llevan bien entre si.

—O entre otros, — farfulló burlonamente Abby.

—Bueno, ustedes pueden saber de fantasmas, pero yo soy buena con los chismes, y estoy segura de que no había razón (según lo que me han explicado) para que estuvieran ahí.

—¿Qué, qué razones hay para que un fantasma se manifieste? — dijo de repente, Kevin, moviéndose en su asiento hacia adelante, reclinándose sobre la mesa. Holtzmann, quien en realidad estaba muy cansada, si se estaba quedando dormida, acomodándose sobre Kevin, y saltando en vigilia cuando Kev se movió y habló.

Todas se quedaron mirando a Kevin, asumiendo que en realidad no estaba prestando atención. Como es costumbre, Kev no notaba la acusación y sorpresa de sus miradas. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de lo que decían la mitad del tiempo, por mucho que escuchara. Por lo que la otra mitad del tiempo era cierto que no prestaba atención. Patty se excusaría diciendo que había leído que el exceso de información saturaba el cerebro y que este, después de 30 minutos, dejaba de procesar ese constante estímulo de información. Kevin era más simple, no tiene problemas en admitir que realmente no entiende esa jerga científica por mucho que se la expliques. Eso sí, eso no le impedía vivir la vida satisfactoriamente y con entusiasmo. Sin importarle no comprender todo lo que le rodea.

Eso hasta que conoció a Thomas y sentía que la única manera de saber más de él era preguntando. Sabiendo.

Erin le respondió, lentamente, esta vez mirándole con un poco de recelo, dubitativa; —Depende. Existen... Diferentes tipos de manifestaciones. — Pausó un segundo, esperando a que el bello espécimen enfrente suyo reaccionara. Kevin no entendió la indirecta de inmediato.

—¿Aja? — Dijo por fin.

—...los fantasmas tienen diferentes maneras de... Mostrarse en este plano (el de los vivos, digo).

— _¿Aja?_

—Por ejemplo, los más violentos pueden ser espíritus de animales con muertes trágicas. No saben lo que hacen. Estan llenos de dolor. Después, pueden estar los que no tienen forma... - a Erin se le hacía bastante complicado explicarlo con esta sencillez, aún siendo ex-profesora. Pero es la única manera que encontraba posible explicarle a Kevin. El bello, apuesto hombre de claros cabellos y sonrisa como el sol. Dios, sólo verle directamente le derretía el alma. Y ella sabía que él no sabe - no está consciente - de lo que causa en los otros.

—¿Es posible un fantasma humano?

Nadie se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Patty.

—¿Q-qué? — respondió tontamente, saliendo de su ensoñamiento. Se había quedado mirando.

—Ya sabes, uno con forma humana, no tan aterrador como el que saco al tal _Martin sin Tiza*_ , por la ventana...

—Ah, s-sí, pero estas manifestaciones suelen ser muy raras. Usualmente inducidas.

—Como la primera que vimos en la Masión Aldridge. —intervino Abby.

—Exacto. Como esa. — Erín se empezó a reír nerviosamente, mirando a su orilla de pizza.

—¿Inducidas?

—Que suelen ser llamados por una razón. Una aparición inducida es una aparición de una ocasión. Una aparición causada por alguien vivo. O eso creemos. Sin embargo, han habido muchas apariciones humanoides y estamos empezando a creer que lo que sucedió con Rowan fue más serio de lo que pensamos. — Holtz hizo saltar a las chicas, que la creían dormida. Kevin, a su lado, no se inmuto — ése lunático quiso ver el mundo en llamas (y no le culpo, hay veces que yo también me siento tentada) y aunque le hayamos parado los pies, sigue dándonos problemas, incluso después de muerto. — Holtz se levantó para ir a su laboratorio, tenía _postres_ que preparar. — ¿No es eso emocionante? Cuando muera también quero hacer estragos y que un grupo de locas con armas a base de energía protónica me aniquile. — Peló lo ojos.

—¿Y morir con honor tal cual samurái? — le prosiguió Patty.

—Y morir como un samurái. — afirmó.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras, excusándose y agradeciendo la comida, el tema ya se había aligerado mucho y Erin fue a revisar unos escritos, mientras Patty, Abby y Kevin recogían las sobras, este último callado, tratando de descifrar qué era esa sensación que tenía en el cuerpo. Es como cuando quieres tirarte un gas pero... no creía que fuera eso.

Cuando se quedó solo con Patty esta le miro con picardía y le dijo:

—Si querías saber más sobre tú amigo el fantasma sólo tenías que decirlo, chico, no hace falta aparentar que no te interesa.

Kevin no estaba aparentando nada, pero ok.

—De hecho...

*****

 

De hecho, Kevin ya le había pedido a Patty que investigara sobre él o algo – no lo parece, pero ella tiene un don para saber sucesos turbios y esas cosas, todo lo que tiene que ver con el pasado y el polvo -, incluso ella se hizo voluntaria, pero cuando se lo pidió, ella le pidió datos _básicos_ de su “amigo” y Kevin tuvo que preguntar “¿perdona, qué cosas?”. Él no sabía nada más que el sujeto en cuestión se llamaba Thomas y que, por la apariencia – que parecía cambiar dependiendo de su estado de ánimo* -, este había sido apuñalado hasta la muerte. También le hablo torpemente sobre sus ropas. Patty sólo hizo una explicación larga y aburrida que por las ropas podría ser prácticamente de cualquier época y que eso no ayudaba. Al final, sólo una cosa le pareció importante en sus monólogos.

Kevin cortó el rollo explicando que aparte de lo dicho anteriormente, no poseía más información.

Obviamente, Patty puso mala cara, pero posteriormente suspiró y le dijo pacientemente, como una madre le hablaría a un hijo: “nene, si quieres mi ayuda, mínimo necesito un apellido y un lugar”. Con esas se marchó al piso inferior.

 

Días después – muy apacibles, por cierto -, Kevin haría un barquito de papel en forma de carta para Thomas, en base de lo que le contó Patty; los hombres antes eran de mandar cartas y escribir poesía.

Aprovecho, pues le habían dicho aquel día que Erin no se encontraba bien y que era posible que mañana se tomarían el día libre para visitarla, pues se había ausentado. Él no estaba invitado, pero tampoco estaba no-invitado, así que iría a visitarla y darle un alegrón. _Para algo están los amigos._

Cuando terminó de doblar la carta, escribió en un costado del barquito ‘THOMAS’, para que este supiera que estaba dirigida a él. La dejó en su escritorio a vista de todos y se fue a casa.

*****

 

No volvió sino el Martes. El viernes pasó a ver a Erin – quien ya estaba acompañada por sus amigas – y el fin de semana fue a ver a mamá y a Mike Hat. El Martes fue para volver a casa. Mamá vivía al otro lado de la cuidad. Cuando volvió, el barquito ya no se encontraba en la mesa del escritorio (Kevin tardó toda una tarde en darse cuenta que la carta estaba perfectamente doblada dentro del primer cajón) y no habían señales de Thomas. ¿Tal vez debería haberle pedido que le escribiera de vuelta? ¿Eso se hace, no? Lamentó no poder recibir llamadas del fantasma.

 

*****

 

Thomas no se hizo presente en toda la semana y aun cuando Erin volvió al taller, una vez recuperada de su resfrío, éste seguía sin aparecer. Kevin seguía esperándolo, con ansías que ni siquiera él sabía que poseía, tal cual perro faldero que espera su amo.

No fue sino la semana posterior (dos semanas después de los acontecimientos en el museo, _La Scomparsa di Da Vinci,_ y prácticamente un mes después de conocer al fantasma) que este apareció.

Kev había olvidado que la taza que le dejaron en su escritorio era café y cuando tuvo la desgracia de estar escupiéndolo a todas direcciones – sobre papeles, computadora y mesa – fue cuando el fantasma hizo acto de presencia. Kevin se dio cuenta tarde, por supuesto.

—Disculpa, dame un segundo… — dijo mientras trataba de secarse en su bata, veía los pies del fantasma mientras lo hacía*.

—Veo que no le agrada mucho el café. — Su voz era profunda y muy baja, en el tono que recuerda a alguien que quiere guardar secretos. ¿Eran todas las voces de fantasmas benevolentes así, o Thomas era especial? Fácilmente, todos los fantasmas podrían tener la costumbre de hablar por susurros y él podría estar haciéndose ideas raras.

—Sí, lo detesto. — Respondió el secretario, sin levantar la mirada y limpiando como podía el desastre. Si hubiera levantado la vista, vería como el fantasma todavía llevaba su ridícula bandita.

—¿Por qué lo toma, entonces?

—No lo hago. — Y es cierto, él no toma café. — Lo dejan ahí y olvido que es café y… pasan estas cosas.

El fantasma pestañeó en silencio, como comprendiendo lo absurdo de eso.

—Veo que leíste mi carta.

—El barquito de papel.

—Si, eso, el barquito…— Kevin terminó de limpiar, como pudo, el escritorio y dejó la taza a un lado —decía que me ausentaría unos días.

—¿Cómo está la Srita. Gilbert?

—¿Quién?

—Tú jefa.

—Ah. Erin. Claro. — Se rascó el puente de la nariz y Thomas volvió a tener esa mirada poco sana de impresión en su rostro, — Mejor. Ya no está enferma. Aunque ahora no se encuentra. Antes, antes tenía un resfriado. Eso… eso fue hace como una semana, más o menos. ¿Creo?

—No importa mucho… el… tiempo de los muertos transcurre diferente.

—¡Cierto! Me dejaron el taller para hacer lo que quiera; y hay helado en la nevera. — Kevin se levantó y frotó sus manos avaramente. Holtz le dijo que cuidara el taller y que intentara no explotar nada (a no ser que estuviera cerca para verlo), no le dijeron nada de no comer o tomar nada. —¿Quieres un poco?

Thomas entrecerró los ojos confundido:

—¿Por qué?

Kevin, antes de dirigirse al piso superior y buscar el postre, ojeó nuevamente a Thomas, quien cambiaba constantemente de forma física, como indeciso; ahora mismo, estaba completo de pies a cabeza, más sólido de lo que debería verse un fantasma, con una herida sangrante en un hombro y los colores, que, si bien están opacos, parecen los correctos.

_La primera vez que lo vi lucía mucho como esto,_ pensó Kevin.

A Kevin le recordaba a una _lampara hippie*,_ de aquellas con burbujas de líquido cambiante.

 

*****

Arriba había un pequeño sofá y una televisión igual de pequeño donde a veces las chicas o él mismo veían televisión, pero no había mesa – por los momentos – en frente del televisor. Kev resolvió con dejar un banquito de plástico en el espacio sobrante en forma de mesa y dejar las porciones de helado ahí.

 

Gustoso, se dio cuenta de que Thomas le seguía con curiosidad, pero afín al recinto que ya había visitado reiteradas veces. La curiosidad tenía que ser por otra cosa.

Se mantuvo callado viendo con curiosidad su porción de helado y al televisor.

Kevin ya se había sentado y felizmente le daba palmaditas al espacio sobrante del sofá, invitando a Thomas a acompañarlo.

Thomas tomó asiento e imploraba a cualquier Dios misericordioso que no le permitiera dejar ningún rastro en el mullido mueble.

—No temas en intentar el helado.

—Soy un fastasma. Nosotros, _y-yo_ no…

—¡Las chicas me contaron de uno que comía!

—…

—Si fuera un fantasma no dudaría en disfrutarlo.

Kevin no se dio cuenta de que dijo algo _mal,_ Thomas empezaba a descolorarse y se le abrían otras dos apuñaladas. La única que no sangraba era la obstruida en su rostro. Uno de sus ojos enrojecía por la sangre.

—¡¿D-disfrutarlo?! N-no hay nada que se pueda disfrutar de estar muerto.

—A mi me han dicho que tampoco hay nada de goce en la vida, — dijo casual, Kevin, mientras tomaba con la cuchara otro poco de helado. El de Thomas se estaba derritiendo, no lo había tocado. — pero supongo que es cuestión de que punto de visto lo veas.

—L-la mera existencia… _no es más que horror._ — Thomas quería irse. No quería hablar con este pelele sobre cosas que él no entiende.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Kevin, ajeno a todo, dijo:

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero... no es como si mi “existencia” fuera menos disfrutable por ello. ¿No se supone que la gracia de estar vivos (o existir, sabes) es buscar una manera de disfrutar las oportunidades que te ofrece la vida?

— _Señor,_ no todos reciben oportunidades.

—Claro que sí… aunque,… — Se rascó otra vez el puente de la nariz, volteando para ver a Thomas… parecía tan triste. — ¿Supongo que no todas son iguales?

—…

—¿Tal vez el sufrimiento es sólo el reflejo de una oportunidad perdida? — dijo más para sí que para el fantasma junto a él, frunciendo el rostro.

—…probaré el helado.

_No hablemos más de esto, por favor._

Kevin asintió, viendo con satisfacción como su compañero tomaba el bol del banquito.

 

*****

 

El fantasma tomó el bol con la porción. El helado era ron con pasas y Thomas volvió a un estado casi corpóreo, más colorado, cuando su lengua tocó el dulce. Sus heridas cerraron y sus ojos ya no parecían llorosos, o rojos.

A su lado, un hombre musculoso y tonto e inmenso se reía bobamente de un programa de televisión sobre unas personitas amarillas.

Mientras, el fantasma saboreaba el semi derretido, pero no menos apetecible dulce, meditando en las cosas que dijo el rubio. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan… _inteligentes_ y no darse cuenta del impacto que provocan?

¿Acaso había desaprovechado cada oportunidad que la vida tenía que ofrecerle, y ahora, como un muerto en vida, estaba destinado a cometer los mismos errores?

**Author's Note:**

> * La Scomparsa di Da Vinci significa “La desaparición de Da Vinci”.  
> * Gerónimo, canción de Sheppard.  
> *Martin Heiss, en realidad. Mal escrito porque la mayoría de este One-shot es POV Kev.  
> *Mi headcanon es que, como la mayoría de las interpretaciones de fantasmas que he visto, Thomas cambia de apariencia en cuestión a sus sentimientos. Está obligado, en modo de castigo, a repetir una y otra vez el momento de su muerte, mientras más contento se encuentre, más humano y físico se ve, como segundos antes a su muerte, y mientras más desesperado, triste o irritado esté, más “paranormal” y lúgubre se ve, como en la película. La redención no es lo que dicen que es sin tu ser más querido a tu lado.  
> *La lampara hippie en realidad se llama Lampara de Lava.


End file.
